


Johndave uhh drabble

by whizzer_brown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gay, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer_brown/pseuds/whizzer_brown
Summary: justtext





	Johndave uhh drabble

TT: jonh  
TT: john?  
EB: Dave? Its like 3 in the morning?  
TT: sorry. i wanted to talk to yiu  
EB: What.  
EB: About what?  
TT: i really dont watn ro get into all this complicated shit so im just ging to try to be straightforward withbthis? im too tired to think straight so  
EB: Okay.Continue  
TT: i love you. like. i love you  
TT: wtf hiw else do i say it  
EB: .  
EB: Thats a weird joke! Lol  
TT: john im beinh serious  
TT: like fuck  
TT: i lobe you  
EB: I lobe you too, buddy.  
EB: Go to sleep Dave its late. :/ Ur jokes are seriously weird  
TT: HAHA :)  
TT: i know, im hilarious right? i love you  
TT: jihn?  
EB: Are you actually?  
TT: yes  
EB: Wait like  
TT: i told you idiot  
EB: Oh my god-

**Author's Note:**

> uhh im not good at this stuff so i hope i portrayed the characters right oop


End file.
